Do Something About It
by WorthYourWeightInGold
Summary: *TITLE CHANGE* Thanks to a nasty divorce, Blaine and his twin sister, Charlie have been separated for 8 years. When Charlie finally gets to move in with Blaine, she gives him the little push he needs to further his relationship with Kurt.
1. Blaine

_**Unfortunately, I don't own Glee. If I did... Darren Criss would be my baby daddy.**_

I finished off the last drops of my latte and blankly stared at my watch. Not only was Kurt late, but my twin sister Charlie was as well. But what do you expect? Girls always run behind for some reason… and Kurt can never decide which Alexander McQueen scarf goes better with certain pairs of Marc Jacob shoes. This is why he gets up two and a half hours early for EVERYTHING. Which confuses me to no end. Why waste the time? Kurt looks amazing in anything he wears… But now I'm getting off track.

My parents divorced when me and Charlie were eight. I lived with our dad in Columbus, and Charlie with mom in Dayton. The split was really hard on the both of us. We saw each other almost every weekend when we visited our aunt in Xenia, but that was never enough. As we got older, we resented the fact that we never grew up like normal siblings. Of course, we know everything there is to know about each other, but not being close took a toll on us. We're now in our sophomore year of high school, and Mom announced that she was getting married, and she'd be moving to Toledo. Charlie was wickedly upset. Mom saw that she was completely against the idea and made arrangements for her to move in with us in Columbus.

Words can't explain how happy I am.

I glanced at my watch again. Still no sign of either of them. I was really hoping Kurt would turn up soon. It was crucial that him and Charlie met. She always said she needed to approve of my relationships before they got too serious. Even though me and Kurt were nowhere near a relationship… yet.

I stood to my feet and made my way to the counter. "Another latte, please." As I pulled out my wallet, a familiar voice stopped me, and I smiled.

"Don't even think about paying for that, Mr. Anderson." Kurt walked towards me and nudged me away from the counter. "My treat. I've kept you waiting too long." He ordered himself a coffee as well. There was no use in refusing his offer. Kurt _always _won this particular battle.

I chuckled. "Let me guess, another McQueen crisis?"

"No, actually!" He exclaimed, walking with me to the table. "Armani crisis."

I clutched my chest dramatically and smirked. "Oh. How horrible. I'm glad you survived."

Kurt playfully slapped my arm. "Okay, smartass. Where's your sister? I can't wait to meet her!"

"Not sure. She should have been here forty-five minu- OOF!"

I was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my shoulders until I could barely breathe.

"Never mind!" I gasped, "She's here"

I broke free of Charlie's grasp, and stood to give her a proper hug. "Where were you? I was starting to get a little worried!"

"I'm sorry, Blaine!" She said, still embraced in the hug, "Traffic was crazy, and I was the dumbass who forgot to charge my phone last night." She pulled away with a slight frown.

"No worries, love," I replied. "You're here, and that's all that matters."

A smile graced her lips as she glanced in Kurt's direction.

"Oh! Charlie, this is my friend Kurt. Kurt, This is my wonderful sister, Charlie."

Kurt smiled sweetly and offered his hand. "It's so nice to meet you Charlie!'

Charlie smiled and pushed past Kurt's hand and embraced him in a hug.

"I'm not much for formal introductions, sweetie. Any friend of Blaine's is a friend of mine!"

Kurt smiled. "I've heard so much about you! Blaine practically wouldn't shut up."

"Oh my God! I've heard the same about you!" Charlie squealed.

Kurt smiled and gave me a subtle wink, and I blushed. "_So far, so good." _I thought.

**xXxXx**

Two hours had passed, and Charlie and Kurt were getting along like they had knew each other for years.

"Okay!" Charlie squeaked. "Point taken. Petrificus Totalus is pretty badass, but I'm still hooked on the Imperius curse."

"Seriously, sis? It's called an Unforgivable Curse for a reason."

"I don't know, Blaine. It sounds pretty cool to have someone do WHATEVER you want them to do," Kurt winked at me again, and I smirked.

"Okay." Charlie said before taking a sip of her coffee. "Favorite professor?"

"Dumbledore!" Me and Charlie said simultaneously. We chuckled over a high five.

"I'm actually a fan of Snape," Kurt admitted.

I groaned. "He was a dick!"

"He was badass! He played both sides very well, thank you."

"Dumbledore is the smartest, most awesomest, practical, beautiful wizard in the whole world."

Kurt leaned in a bit closer and smirked. "Then why did Snape kill him?"

Charlie's mouth dropped. "Burn!"

My stomach flipped. He was adorable. "That was low, Hummel," I said with a pout.

Just then, Kurt's phone rang. He excused himself politely. It was his dad.

Charlie glanced at me with a grin.

"What?" I glared at her.

"We'll talk later," She said, nodding towards Kurt, who was returning to the table.

"Sorry, guys. Dad needs my help in the shop. We should meet here again soon! How about Friday? If you're not busy, that is"

"Yeah! Sounds great." I replied.

"Can't wait!" Charlie said as she enveloped him in another hug.

Kurt turned to me. "See you at school?"

"Of course." I smiled and pulled him into a hug, not wanting to let go.

Charlie and I said our goodbyes and returned to the table as he left.

"So." She said.

I looked at her quizzically. "So?"

"I want the details on Kurt. Why aren't you dating?"

I stared at her for a minute. "Kurt's just a friend."

She raised her eyebrows. "And… why aren't you dating?"

"I don't want to rush anything. He's been through a lot these past few months."

"Bullshit." She said with a smile.

"Seriously, Charlie."

"Do you remember when mom and dad took us to King's Island for the first time?"

"Yeah. We were seven."

"Yep. It was so much fun. We played at the water park, and took a family picture atop the Eiffel Tower, and when we were leaving, we stopped at the ice cream shop."

"And I dropped my cone!"

"Yes! You were so upset. It was like that small ice cream cone almost ruined the best day of your life, but one of the workers came out and gave you a bigger one for free."

I looked at her with a half smile. That was when life was amazing, and unbroken.

"When you saw that new cone, your face lit up, Blaine. You had a twinkle in your eyes that said, 'No one can ruin this. I'm on top of the world!'"

My eyes met hers. "What's your point?"

She grinned a cheesy grin. "The point is, I know that look. You look at Kurt the way you look at ice cream."

I exhaled with a chuckle. "That was kind of cheesy, sis."

"But you know it's true. Don't even try to deny it."

I laid my head on the table. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way."

"Oh, yes he does. You're not the only one that gets a little twinkle in your eye." She sipped her coffee and raised her eyebrows. "I think you should do something about it."

As always… she was right.

_**R&R. Please and thank you! **_

_**This is the first thing I've written in awhile. **_

_**xxAlyssaMae  
**_


	2. Kurt

**Once again, I don't own Glee. This chapter is shorter than the first, but the next will make up for it!**

KURT

My knee bounced in anticipation as the phone kept ringing, and finally halted when a voicemail message yelled back at me. "For the love of Gaga, Mercedes! Answer your phone!" I was finally home from meeting Charlie. Mercedes had deemed it mandatory for me to relay every last detail of when me and Blaine spent time together. Since we now went to different schools, it wasn't so easy to synchronize our schedules. Of course, the one time I'm in town, she doesn't pick up.

I sighed as I plopped on my bed and nuzzled my head into the pillows. I looked up at my nightstand and smiled. A framed picture of Blaine stared back at me. That smile and those brown, curly locks were simply gorgeous. It was funny how even a simple picture could make me weak in the knees, and even though it wasn't the real thing, his eyes—his gorgeous hazel eyes made me oblivious to the rest of the world surrounding me. So oblivious that I almost didn't hear my phone blaring in my pocket.

I quickly scrambled for it and hit the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Seriously? Seventeen missed calls? You know it's Tuesday, boo! I was in glee club rehearsal!"

I chuckled. "Sorry, mama. Must have slipped my mind. I was too anxious to tell you how my meeting went with Blaine and his sister, Charlie."

"Okay, then. I guess I can forgive you this time." She chuckled back. "How was everything? Is she nice?"

I took a deep breath. "Oh my God, Mercedes! She's amazing! She loves Harry Potter and is a Gleek just like the rest of us. Her weakness is shopping, so I'm certain you two will get along just fine. She acts pretty much JUST like Blaine, but I guess she would… they are twins, after all. He's absolutely adorable. I felt kind of bad earlier, though," I started rambling. I even heard Mercedes try to get a word in on the other line, but I pretended not to hear and just kept talking. "I was almost an hour late, but I bought his coffee to make up for it. I was there before Charlie, though. She got stuck in traffic. You should have seen the smile on his face when she walked in the café. Charlie really knows how to make him laugh. I've never seen him happier. I'm so glad that he finally—"

"HEY! White boy!" said a firm voice. "Do you mind slowing it down just a smidge? I think my ears are bleeding."

I sighed. "Sorry! It's just... I had a great time today. Charlie was a lot of fun."

Mercedes laughed her signature hearty laugh and sighed. "By the way you're talking, boo, you didn't spend much time with Charlie."

I paused. "What do you mean? We spent almost three hours talking."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. But you sure have a lot more to say about Blaine than Charlie. If I'm not mistaken, you just admitted that he was adorable."

I could hear the smirk in her voice. "I did?"

"I heard it with my own ears, boo. You just need to finally own up to it and ask the boy out. We all know you've liked him since the day you met him."

I couldn't help but smile. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Pretty much," She replied. "When you've been with him, there's a huge difference in the way you act, boo. You're happy. He's good for you!"

I blushed. "You know I would, 'Cedes, but I'm almost positive he only sees me as a friend. He's helped me out a lot with the Karofsky prob—"

"Kurt. Stop making excuses and just do something about it. Trust me."

I exhaled sharply.

As always… she was right.

**Reviews would be lovely!**

**A special shoutout to **TribeGeneral65

**I'm quite positive I'd still be plot-less without your advice. Thank you!**

**xxAlyssaMae  
**


	3. I Hope Right Now Will Suffice

As usual, I don't own Glee, but Charlie... she's mine.

She's actually my evil twin.

Seriously.

* * *

_**Blaine**_

I was up early the day after Charlie arrived. The one thing I regretted about attending a male school was not going to the same school as my sister, but she was here, and that's all that mattered to me. I was already in my blazer, waiting for Charlie to get ready so I could get her settled in her new school. It's a good thing we lived so close to Westerville.

I didn't sleep well. Mainly because I couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. Charlie told me to do something about it, and I intended to… I just didn't know what to say or do. I pulled out my phone and started typing a new message.

**Morning! You'll be at school today, right? I know you had a long drive. Just makin' sure it went okay. =D -B**

As soon as I slipped the phone back in my pocket, I got a reply.

_Morning! The drive was good. I made it to the dorms about 1 this morning. I'll be extremely tired, but yes, I'll be at school! =D -K_

**Sweet! Can you meet me in the senior commons before class? I'm getting ready to leave my house. -B**

_Of course! See you soon! -K_

**Later! =D -B**

I was all smiles as I made my way downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. Charlie was STILL getting ready. We had to hurry if I was going to make it to Westerville in time.

I ran to the staircase and yelled in Charlie's direction. "CHARLIE! HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO GO!"

She hobbled out of her room with a different shirt in each hand, still deciding what to wear. "New school! I can't go looking like a hobo!"

"If you want me to have a boyfriend, you'll hurry up."

Her eyes lit up. "Did you-?" I cut her off before she started asking twenty questions.

"Go with the blue tee, love. Black Converse. Don't put your hair up. It frames your face better." I flashed a grin as she scampered off to her room to finish. I made my way to the car, and shockingly, Charlie was ready to leave five minutes later.

**xXxXx**

_**Kurt**_

Ten minutes before class started, the massive crowd of boys passing through the senior commons slowly dwindled down to none, and I was still waiting on Blaine. I would have waited there as long as it took, but Advanced Chemistry was NOT a class I could be late for. Perhaps I deserved it for keeping him waiting the other day.

I quickly pulled out my iPhone and tapped away at the screen.

**Hey! I know you're running a bit late, so you'll have to meet me at lunch! Chemistry's a bitch and I can't be late again! -K**

I slipped my McQueen messenger bag on my shoulder and walked out of the commons with a small frown. As I made it to the grand spiral staircase in the school's rotunda, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Look up! -B_

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and did what the text told me.

"I don't think Lunch will work for me, so I hope right now will suffice."

I smiled at Blaine, who was leaning against the balcony railing.

"Only if you're walking me to class, Mr. Anderson," I smirked at him on my way up the stairs, "Then I think I might be able to help you out on that one."

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Hummel." When I reached the top, he bowed to me and stuck his arm out. "If I may?"

I giggled slightly and willingly linked my arm with his as we made our way to the chemistry lab. "I'm sorry about being late. I had to drive Charlie to school, and as usual, she couldn't decide what to wear."

"Completely understandable. It can sometimes be a bit time consuming," I smiled at him. "So, why'd you need to meet me?"

Blaine glanced at me with wide eyes and cleared his throat.

"I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie with me on Saturday. Just the two of us?"

My heart started pounding.

"And… maybe grab some dinner afterward? " He finished as we came to a stop outside of the lab.

"Like a date?" I asked.

Blaine smirked, and my knees almost gave out. "Yeah. I guess you could call it that."

"I'd love to!" I responded, trying my best not to sound too eager.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Perfect." I smiled. "You better get to class, before you get another detention."

He smirked. "Can I still meet you at lunch?" He asked, walking backwards down the hall.

"Of course! See you then!" I shot him another smile before walking into my classroom. The bell rang right as I sat in my seat. There was a cheesy grin on my face that refused to go away, and the notes we were taking on balancing chemical equations hadn't even struck my attention. I couldn't stop thinking about him, or what Saturday had in store.

Then it hit me.

What was I going to wear?

* * *

**Reviews are most appreciated.**

**Especially on this chapter.  
**

**xxAlyssaMae  
**


	4. Charlie

_Sorry it's taken so long, and sorry it's a short chapter. I've been distracted by certain leaked videos of certain boys in navy and red private school uniforms. They're definitely not what we all expected! Tomorrow is the Super Bowl episode, everyone! We've been waiting two months for this! _Ahh!

* * *

I don't own Glee. If I did, The blond dude that works at the GAP would be fired, and Kurt would take his place.

* * *

_**Charlie**_

My new school was immensely better than my old one. I know it sounds crummy for me to say, but I'm glad mom moved to Toledo. I know I was leaving friends behind in Dayton, but honestly, Blaine was more important. Now we could actually feel like a normal family. Besides, I was great at meeting new people, and my other friends and I could meet at the mall on weekends.

It was already Friday, and I had barely made progress on moving in. We were finally home from school; Me and Blaine were practically barricaded in my room moving things around. "How do you own so much stuff?" he asked me, fiddling with my collection of headbands and hair supplies.

"Don't know," I laughed. "I guess it's just accumulated over the years.

"Careful," he smiled and flicked a ponytail holder at me. "You might turn into a hoarder."

"Ugh," I groaned and threw it back. "Never gonna happen!"

Blaine quickly shelved the box and looked at the clock.

"Shit, Charlie!"

"Huh?"

"It's Friday! We have to meet Kurt at the café in an hour!"

I looked down at my sweatpants and made a sour face.

"I need to get ready! I'm not going out looking like this!" I tried to push him out of my room, but he stopped me.

"Just come on! You look fine. Lots of people go out in just sweats and a tee."

I glared at him and continued to push him out.

"At least let me put on some jeans!"

I slammed the door in his face before diving into the piles of clean clothes on my bed. I heard his muffled voice from the outside.

"Hurry up! I'll be waiting in the car!"

Twenty minutes and six pairs of jeans later, I was headed to the car to a very impatient Blaine.

xXxXx

When we arrived at the café, Kurt's Navigator was already there. Blaine's eyes lit up, and I couldn't help the enormous grin on my face. He was too excited about their date on Saturday. It's all he talked about.

Upon entering the building, I was attacked with such a big hug that I almost fell over.

"Hi sweetie! How's school?" Kurt asked as he let me go.

"Awesome! The school is great, and everyone is amazing."

"Good," he said, moving his way to Blaine. "You better tell me if anyone is rude to you, and I'll kick their ass."

I smiled and took my seat as Kurt pulled Blaine into a lingering embrace.

"D'awww!" I squealed, as the boys blushed and pulled apart. Blaine shot me a death glare while walking to the front counter to order, and I chuckled to myself quietly. Kurt sat down next to me.

"So…" I looked at him. "Where's he taking you tomorrow?"

Kurt smiled. "I don't know, actually. He said it was a surprise. I do know that we're going to see Black Swan at the beginning of the night, though."

I smirked and glanced at Blaine, (who was still ordering our drinks) to make sure he was out of earshot. I didn't want to ruin Blaine's surprise, but it was killing me. I HAD to tell him.

"Make sure you wear a jacket. He's taking you to the park."

Kurt's eyes widened. "For dinner?"

I smirked and nodded. "That's all I'm saying, so act surprised."

He couldn't hide his smile, but soon it faded. "A jacket? Charlie! I JUST narrowed my outfits down to six possible choices! The date is tomorrow, and that will throw everything off! I'll have to start all over!"

I giggled at the look of sheer panic in his eyes. Even I wasn't this bad. "Kurt, It's just a jacket! You'll look fine. Blaine is NOT going to care!"

"Charlie, do you realize the situation at hand? If I add a jack-"

At that moment Blaine cane back to the table with our coffees. Kurt kept staring at me, his eyes wide with fear.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked.

He quickly smiled at the older boy and changed the subject. "Of course! I'm fine!"

I, on the other hand, pulled me cell phone out and composed a new message to Kurt. He instantly looked relieved as he read it.

**Skype me your decisions TONIGHT! 3**

**

* * *

**Reviews=Love.

Let me know what you thought of the new episode!

_PeaceLove&Glee_

_xxAlyssaMae  
_


	5. Screw Marc Jacobs

**First off, I need to apologize for taking too damn long. I lost all creative spark for this fic until **YourEyesLikeStars** gave me the GREATEST idea. I'm indebted to you. Seriously.**

**In the midst of my hiatus, I started a new fic called "Not Everyone Is Here!"**

**You'll appreciate it. Go check it out.**

**I don't own Glee, Panic! At The Disco, or Marc Jacobs.**

**But I do own a pair of MJ's Green Neon Rainboots, and I LOVE them. **

**I now present chapter 5! The big day!**

**

* * *

**

"_Take a chance. Take your shoes off. Dance in the rain."_

_Panic At The Disco-I Have Friends In Holy Spaces_

_**Kurt**_

There was only thirty minutes until Blaine arrived and I was determined to not be late. I moisturized more than once, and paced the room second-guessing my outfit. Charlie had been a great help with picking out my ensemble. What would have taken me three hours only took one and a half. I've never been this nervous in my entire life. I wanted everything to be perfect.

I was staring in the mirror, prodding my hair into the right shape when I heard my phone go off. It was Mercedes.

**To: Kurt**

**Calm down, boo. It's gonna be amazing and you look HOT.**

I swear she can read my mind.

**To: 'Cedes**

**I'm trying. You haven't even seen me yet! **

**To: Kurt**

**But you always look hot, so you have nothing to worry about!**

**To: 'Cedes**

**You're just saying that because you're my best friend and I'm a nervous wreck.**

**To: Kurt**

**Nope. I never tell a lie, boo. You know that. He knows what you look like without hairspray and designer labels and he still asked you out. It will all be perfect if you stop trying so hard!**

**To: 'Cedes**

**Ughh. You're right. I'll try to chill. Gonna finish getting ready. Call you later. xx**

**To: Kurt**

**Get it, boo. Xx**

By the time I pocketed my phone, I heard the doorbell ring. With one last glance in the mirror and a squirt of Armani cologne, I was downstairs in time to save Blaine from any crazy lectures from my overprotective father.

On our way to his car, Blaine stopped for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning to face him.

He just smiled, staring me in the eyes.

"You look _amazing."_ He whispered, pulling me in for a tender embrace.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson. You look quite dapper yourself."

He smiled and strutted over to the passenger side of the car, and with a little spin he swiftly opened the door for me.

"Such a gentleman," I chuckled, and took my seat.

xXxXx

The movie was amazing… well, what I saw of it. I was too busy being giddy because of the gorgeous boy who had his arm around me. The way he made the move was so cheesy and overrated, it was something you 'd only see in an 80's teen romance… and it was _adorable. _Halfway through the movie Blaine started to get fidgety. He then covered his mouth to stifle a yawn, and stretched his arm in my direction… and around my shoulders. I glanced at him and winked, leaning into his grasp with a smile.

xXxXx

"So where are you taking me?" I asked him after we left the theater.

Blaine smirked. "You'll see in just a couple of minutes."

Even though I knew everything, I still kept pressing the matter. "But Blaineeee!"

I leaned over the armrest and put on my best pouty face. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and groaned.

"Kurt! Not the face! _Please _not the face!"

Haha. Sucker.

He kept his eyes glued to the road, but I stood my ground and kept staring.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk. "You know, that usually works on me but not today. Because we're here."

I glanced out the window and smiled.

"Dinner is here?" I tried to play clueless as much as possible so Charlie's cover wasn't blown.

"Yep." He put the car in park and made his way to the trunk retrieving a large basket and a fluffy blanket. "Moonlight picnic sound good to you?"

I hopped out of the car and joined him.

"That sounds _amazing._"

xXxXx

After a wonderful Italian meal, we cleaned up our mess, tucking it neatly into the trunk of the car. With a slam of the door, Blaine gently laced his fingers through mine. "Let's go for a walk."

I nodded gently and followed him into the field. Nothing surrounded us. No trees or buildings to block our view of the night sky. Just me, Blaine, and the stars above us. As we made it to the middle of the grass, he took both of my hands, grasping the right firmly and placing the left around his shoulder. I almost stopped breathing as his free hand snaked its way around my waist and tugged our bodies closer.

"No music, Mr. Anderson?"

"We don't need music, just each other."

I couldn't help the contented smile on my face as our foreheads pressed together and I lost myself in his glistening hazel eyes.

He breathed in slowly. "You're amazing, Kurt."

I couldn't respond. I just stared in his eyes swaying in his embrace, then his lips started nearing mine. My eyes fluttered closed… and all of a sudden a sharp jet of water nailed me in the back. I jumped away startled, and squealed when I found out that we were being soaked from all around.

Damn water sprinklers! WHY NOW?

Blaine chuckled as I frantically tried to get to dry land, but his hands stopped me and pulled me back into our dancing embrace.

"Blaine! This is Marc Jacobs! It will get wet."

"Live a little, Kurt. Take a chance, take your shoes off and dance in the rain."

He held me tighter than before, and I melted. His classy brown locks were now disheveled and falling curly over his forehead, and his face was dripping. I pressed our foreheads together once again and sighed.

Screw Marc Jacobs.

Blaine closed the short distance between our lips, and as cliché as it sounds, I swear to God I saw fucking stars.

He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, and I willingly opened up to let him explore. My arms draped around his neck, and his hands grasped the sides of my face and deepened the kiss. After a few moments of absolute bliss, he pulled away pressing a few slow, chaste kisses along my jaw ending with a final lingering peck on my lips.

I gazed in his eyes again. Neither of us had the need to say anything.

Just after one date. That's all it took.

I was falling for Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**Reviews. They only take a moment, they make me happy, and they just might save you 15% or more on your car insurance. =D**

**Facebook/Twitter info is on my page… as well as my other fics that would adore some of your lovin'.**

**xxAlyssaMae**


End file.
